Generally, mascara is a cosmetic used to arrange or straighten eyelashes, thus making a user look better. The mascara is produced by mixing charcoal with oil. Further, the mascara is typically classified into cream mascara, cake mascara, and liquid mascara, according to a form thereof. Among the mascaras, the liquid mascara has been most widely used.
A mascara case functions to contain mascara so that a user can easily use the mascara. As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional mascara case includes a case body 1, an outer cap 4, a brush unit 7, and a brush 8. The case body 1 contains a predetermined amount of mascara therein. A neck 3 of a predetermined height is provided at an upper end of the case body 1, with an external threaded part 2 provided on the neck 3. The outer cap 4 defines a predetermined space therein, and covers an upper portion of the case body 1. The brush unit 7 is fastened to the outer cap 4 through a force-fit method. An internal threaded part 5 is provided on a predetermined portion of the brush unit 7 to correspond to the external threaded part 2 of the neck 3. A brush stem 6 is integrally provided at a lower portion of the brush unit 7 to extend to a predetermined length, thus being inserted into the case body 1. The brush 8 is coupled to a lower end of the brush stem 6.
In such a mascara case, when the outer cap is completely closed, the brush 8 coupled to the lower end of the brush stem 6 is placed to be adjacent to a bottom of the case body 1.
However, the conventional mascara case has a problem in that, when the amount of mascara remaining in the case body 1 is very small, a lower end of the brush 8 does not reach the mascara, so that it is inconvenient to use the mascara.
In a detailed description, when a user desires to make up the user's eyelashes using the mascara contained in the case body 1, the outer cap 4 is separated from the case body 1, and then the mascara covered on the brush 8 is applied to the user's eyelashes. Thus, when the amount of mascara remaining in the case body 1 is very small, in order to dip the brush 8 in the mascara, the outer cap 4 must be completely closed so that the external threaded part 2 of the neck 3 completely engages with the internal threaded part 5 of the outer cap 4 through a screw-type fastening method. Thereby, it is inconvenient to use the mascara.
In other words, as shown in FIG. 1, when the neck 3 of the case body 1 is completely covered with the outer cap, the brush 8 is placed to be adjacent to the bottom of the case body 1, so that it is possible to use a residual amount of mascara. However, when the outer cap is separated from the case body 1, the brush 8 is spaced apart from the bottom of the case body 1 by a distance “d2” corresponding to a neck's height “d1”, so that a user cannot use the residual amount of mascara.
As a result, when the height of mascara remaining in the case body 1 is lower than the distance d2, the outer cap 4 must be completely coupled to the case body 1 through the screw-type fastening method whenever a user dips the brush 8 in the mascara, so that it is very inconvenient to use the mascara.
Further, the conventional mascara case is problematic in that the opening of the neck 3 is equal to or thicker than the brush 8, so that the mascara may undesirably flow out from or leak out the neck 3 when the brush 8 or the brush stem 6 is covered with an excessive amount of mascara.